you can come if you want too
by writerlover123
Summary: All about one boy who just wants to be with the girl he loves, he just wants her and will do anything to get it and I am mean anything. Will Klaus persuade Caroline to be with him. Smut included


You never know what can happen to you in one night, you never know what could happen, you never know, you might find love in one night or you might find your worst enemy in your bed, that's what happened to me, oh and I'm talking about love, I'm talking about finding your worst enemy right beside you.

Caroline woke up feeling so different, so weird, so amazed, she just didn't know what this feeling was. Was it because she felt happy and that she graduated high school, is that the fact she is feeling free because she broke up with Tyler, or was it because she finally has surpassed all my vampire abilities.

Slowly looking down at her neck was something horrifying, something she thought would never see, seeing all kinds of disgusting marks all across her neck, blood was stained all over and the bruises hurt like hell. So the question was how the hell did they get there? And were the hell am she? She certainly couldn't be at home that's for sure.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Someone whispered.

Caroline turned my head to the sound and realized someone was in the bed beside me. Praying to god I didn't sleep with some kind of serial killer, Caroline slowly throw the black blanket to the left side, shocking her and probably the whole world if they found out who it was, and it definitely wasn't a serial killer, it was someone far worse, more worse than most killers, Caroline slept with Klaus Mikaelson. This had to be a nightmare, this could not be a real. For some odd reason she would rather a serial killer to be honest.

"Oh god this could not be happening, this could not be happening." Caroline cried.

"But it did." He laughed. "It did happen and I remember it all to well, I seen you from across the bar your beauty causing everyone dropping their drinks, I remember you and me kissing, I remember your hot body grinding me, I remember it all, I'll remember it for an eternity."

"No you must have compelled me, I never would've slept with you, you hurt my friends, you tortured Tyler, I would never sleep with the likes of you." she yelled, probably waking up the entire neighborhood. "I would never. Would I?"

"Oh, but you did Caroline." He whispered once more. "You kept whispering my name throughout it all, you kept screaming to me, you want me just admit it."

Caroline gritted her teeth, pretty sure her fangs were showing, hissing like a cat. Caoline jumped out of the bed, trying to run out the door, she had to get out of here, she couldn't be here anymore, Caroline knew that for sure.

"Caroline," he whispered, I never heard him say my name like that before. "Please, don't go, just stay."

The way he said her name sent chills up my spine, sending her nerves in uphill spiral, her face turning into the hugest shade of red. He wanted her to stay, he wanted her to stay with him, she couldn't do this she had to go before this really got out of control.

Once more she started to race out of the bed, but then something stopped her, a strange pull rushing me away from the door. "Were do you think your going?" Klaus whispered. "You don't think I'm going to let you go that easy, do you?" He said which made probably every girl in the world go crazy with love.

He lowered his lips to hers, a small moan had escaped her lips. "No, stop please." she cried. Klaus looked down at Caroline's body, his shaft twitching just at the sight of her. "Please don't do this, I don't want to do this." Caroline yelled once more.

"Come on Caroline, you know you want too." Klaus said with some much lust.

He once again lowered his lips to her, and started to devour hers. She could feel her insides starting to erupt, she could feel that she wanted this, she knew that she wanted this. She reached her hands over to him, bringing him even closer than he was before; his tongue started to tease her bottom lip, asking for access, and she definitely gave him access, letting her tongue dance with his.

"Caroline are you sure?" Klaus panted through his question, with one nod she knew she made the right decision.

"Yes I am sure-" she was caught off guard as his mouth laid down to her chin to her neck, sucking on the skin using his tongue to flick all kinds of spots. Finally going down to her breasts he ripped off the shirt and bra as fast as he could, sucking and flicking all in one. He reached to one nipple and cupped and thumbed it while he sucked and swirled the other. Caroline's body was on fire, she could feel all of her body throb, from the top of her head to the throb between her legs that were begging to be fucked.

Klaus continued his quest down her body, tasting and sucking the life out of her, while sliding the short white mini skirt off her body and the pink underwear ripped off in one second and nothing more. The scent of her arousal was driving him crazy . She slowly sat up to rip his shirt off, revealing the sexy body in front of her. She inched her head down to his shaft, as she allowed her self to get lost at how huge it was, Caroline started to pump it and move her hand up and down like there was no tomorrow. She took her lips and started to kiss the tip of it, hearing a small groan imputing from Klaus, slowly trying to engulfing him, she could hear the moans from him, and feeling his hand push her in even more.

"Oh...My...God." Klaus said while Caroline came up to look him straight in the eyes.

He pushed Caroline into the sheets, bringing his fingers right by her sweetspot. He slowly put one finger inside of her and slowly started to pump in and out. "What do you want Care? Do you want more?" He yelled.

"I want more." She mumbled.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I want more." She screamed.

Klaus pumped all of the fingers in and started to pump faster and faster as time went on.

Caroline started to reach for his shaft, gliding the tip into the sides of her folds. He began to thrust in slowly inside the canal. As time went on they both groaned. Her folds wrapped around his shaft like no tomorrow, as he went faster and faster inside of her.

"Oh...My...God." Caroline moaned.

klaus knew she was so tight and it was not hard to get lost inside of her. Her hips were moving to his melody, their lips entwined together, her legs cradled upon his as he dove into her again and again, over and over.

"Klaus." she whimpered as he brought her to the almost finally. Her walls were around his shaft as she burst falling into space, coating his shaft with her juices.

"Caroline, I always wanted to tell this," he whispered. "But I love you."

"You love me." Caroline whispered.

"Yes ever since the beginning, always have and always will."  
"I love you too." She whispred


End file.
